The present invention is directed to data terminal devices and more particularly to the housing for a data terminal device having a disk drive mounted within the housing of the terminal device.
Floppy disk memories have been used for several years as memory devices for mini-computer systems. When used in computer systems, the floppy disk drives are typically mounted with the face of the drive units exposed, either integrated into the computer cabinet or mounted in a separate cabinet as a memory unit. In recent years the use of floppy disk memory devices in Point of Sales (POS) terminal systems has increased. POS data terminal devices of integrated design are typically very tightly packaged to minimize the size of the terminal and still provide some space for all the necessary modules such as printers, keyboard, display, cash drawer, power supply and electronics. Since floppy disk drive modules must be accessed to change the disks, they compete for space with the printers, displays, keyboards and other devices which requires a physical intervention by the operator as part of their operation. These devices cannot be buried within a terminal like a power supply or printed circuit board. For this reason, floppy disk drive modules used with POS terminal systems have typically been mounted in their own cabinets separate from the data terminal device. When POS data terminal devices are used in sensitive areas where the data contained on the floppy disks is not to be tampered with, security requirements become very important in the purchase of such terminal systems.
It is thus a principal object of this invention to provide a housing structure for a data terminal device which allows a disk drive memory unit to be incorporated within the terminal device.
It is another object of this invention to provide a locking arrangement for a terminal housing structure allowing such housing structure to be removed for access to the disk drive memory unit only under the control of supervisory personnel.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a housing structure for a data terminal device which enables a disc drive memory unit to be located within the terminal as to be hidden from view.
It is another object of this invention to provide a housing structure for a data terminal device which includes a display member movable to a position covering the location of the disc drive memory unit within the housing structure.